


martabak toblerone

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Parody, Unrequited Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Kara pikir dengan membawa martabak toblerone seharga 80 ribu untuk Lillian bisa meluluhkan hatinya dan mengizinkan Kara untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Lena.Ternyata oh ternyata!Dia ditikung sama seseorang yang tidak pernah dia duga!





	martabak toblerone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN YA INI CUMA PARODI! Gue sendiri sebenernya geli ngetik pake bahasa indonesia anjir, wkwkwkwk
> 
> Buat Vallern, karena kehomoannya berhasil bikin orang jadi ngeship sc, bhahahahaha

Kara menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tangan kanannya memegang plastik berisi martabak toblerone dari toko yang lagi dibicarakan di instagram, bahkan Alex sampai ketagihan jajan martabak di sana. Bayangin, seorang Alex Danvers ketagihan martabak! Tapi ya, Alex juga beli martabak rasa kopi sih. Ew, martabak rasa kopi. Aneh banget deh.

Pelan-pelan Kara turun dari taksi online yang dia pesan dari toko martabak, tadinya sih dia mau naik ojek online, tapi masa sih mau ketemu calon mertua rambutnya berantakan. Gak apa-apa sih, toh Kara tadi dapet diskon jadi gak mahal-mahal banget. Rada malu juga sih pergi ke apartemen mewah naik motor.

Kara tersenyum ramah saat sampai di depan meja satpam. “Sore, mas.”

Si satpam berhenti bermain game di hapenya, kayaknya sih itu game visual novel, Kara pernah main tapi karena kalau mau beli outfit yang bagus atau dapet ending bagus harus bayar, jadi Kara berhenti main game. Buat makan aja susah, mana ada uang dia buat beli diamonds cuma supaya karakter piksel kesayangannya dapet happy ending atau pake baju yang bagusan dikit.

“Mau ketemu siapa mbak?” si satpam bertanya sambil ngeliatin Kara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Kara jadi salah tingkah, dengan gugup dia membenarkan kacamatanya. “Mau ketemu sama Lillian Luthor. Eh, maksudnya Nyonya Luthor.”

Si satpam makin judging tatapannya, Kara melirik bajunya, takut kalau ternyata dia lupa pakai celana atau apa gitu. Tapi dia gak telanjang kok, dan ini baju termahal yang Kara punya. Ya, oke, baju ini juga boleh dibeliin sama Lena sih. Soalnya waktu itu Lena minta Kara buat nemenin dia ke acara amal dan Lena gak mau pergi sendirian.

Gak apa-apa sih, toh Kara dapet makanan gratis. Dia juga diam-diam bungkus makanannya, lumayan buat sarapan besoknya.

“Nyonya Luthor gak nerima sumbangan mbak,” si satpam jawab sekilas sambil balik ngeliat hapenya.

“Mas, saya bukan mau minta sumbangan!” Kara teriak, setengah emosi dan setengah malu.

Si satpam menghela napas. “Mbak namanya siapa?”

“Kara Danvers.”

“Oh, yang nulis kuis-kuis di buzzfeed itu ya?”

Kara berusaha tersenyum, kesal karena orang mengenalnya sebagai penulis kuis-kuis gak jelas dibandingkan reportasenya tentang berita-berita yang penting di CatCo. “Ho oh.”

“Bentar ya mbak, saya kontak pelayannya Nyonya Luthor dulu.”

Kara menunggu hampir sepuluh menit, dia menyesal karena menolak tawaran si satpam buat duduk dulu. Sok-sokan kuat berdiri, padahal sekarang dia udah pegel banget.

Begitu Kara mau duduk, si satpam udah nutup teleponnya. “Oke mbak, langsung naik aja.”

“Lantai berapa mas?”

“Ada tanda pengenal buat ditinggalin gak? Nanti dituker sama kartu buat akses ke lantainya keluarga Luthor.”

Setelah menukar tanda pengenal, Kara bingung pas liat kartu yang dikasih sama satpamnya. “Mas, ini cuma ada tanda infinity doang. Ini lantai berapa?”

“Masuk ke lift dulu mbak, ntar juga ada tombolnya kok. Itu buat lantai paling atas.”

Oh iya, Kara lupa, gedung ini kan yang punya keluarganya Lena.

“Oke, makasih mas.”

Pintu lift langsung terbuka begitu Kara menekan tombol ke atas. Dia tercengang saat melihat tombol-tombol lantai, dan yang paling atas adalah tanda infinity, seperti yang dikatakan oleh si satpam barusan. Kara menempelkan kartu ke mesin di lift, dan otomatis tanda infinity itu menyala.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Kara mendengar si satpam berteriak.

“Bangsat, ini apaan sih Beckett lagi Beckett lagi, sampah anjir!” Si satpam memukul mejanya.

 

* * *

 

Begitu lift tiba di lantai tujuannya, Kara menghela napas untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gugup.

Kara terkejut saat pintu lift terbuka ada orang yang berdiri di luar sana.

“Selamat datang di penthouse keluarga Luthor, Nona Danvers.”

Kara tersentum ramah. “Terima kasih.”

“Ikuti saya, Nyonya Luthor sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara malam ini.”

Kara agak kesulitan mengikuti si kepala pelayan. “Oh, Lillian, eh, Nyonya Luthor mau pergi ke mana?”

“Saya yakin tujuan Anda ke sini bukan untuk bertanya mengenai kegiatan Nyonya Luthor,” si kepala pelayan menatap Kara dengan tajam dari balik bahu.

“Maaf.”

Mereka akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu yang luasnya hampir empat kali dari luas apartemennya Kara.

“Tunggu di sini, Nyonya Luthor akan tiba sebentar lagi.”

Kara mengangguk. Dengan kikuk dia duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan ini. Tempat ini memang terlihat sangat mewah, tapi seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi sebuah rumah. Bahkan display room di Ikea lebih terasa seperti rumah di bandingkan ruang tamu penthouse keluarga Luthor.

Pantas Lena tidak mau tinggal di sini dan memilih untuk tinggal di tempat lain.

“Ah, wartawan andalan Cat Grant,” Lillian Luthor tersenyum sinis saat dia melihat Kara duduk di ruang tamunya. “Mau wawancara apa lagi?”

“Uhhhh,” Kara berdiri, hati-hati dengan plastik yang dia bawa. Begitu Kara mau salaman, Lillian mundur ke belakang.

Kara berdahem untuk menutupi rasa malunya. “Bukan, saya ke sini bukan karena pekerjaan.”

“Oh?” Lillian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kara memberikan plastik yang dia pegang daritadi kepada Lillian. “Saya mau sungkem sama tante.”

“Dan apa yang kamu harapkan dari ini?” Lillian memanggil pelayannya untuk mengambil kantong plastiknya.

“Saya,” Kara menelan ludah, tidak berani menatap Lillian. “Saya ada perasaan untuk Lena dan…”

Lillian tiba-tiba tertawa.

Kara langsung menatap Lillian dengan penuh emosi. “Kok tante ketawa?!”

“Dari pada kamu bikin malu diri sendiri,” Lillian menatap Kara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. “Saya tidak akan pernah memberikan restu untuk kamu.”

“Kok tante gitu sih?! Gimana kalau Lena suka dengan saya? Tante mau menghalangi kami?!”

Tawa Lillian makin keras. “Kamu yakin anak saya suka sama kamu?”

Kara langsung keringat dingin. Kenapa dia… dengan pedenya langsung main ketemu sama Lillian padahal dia belum pernah bilang ke Lena soal perasaannya. Bego! Totol! Kelamaan pacaran sama Mike jadi ketularan bego kan!

Lillian menghela napas dan melambaikan tangan. “Karena saya lagi bahagia, akan saya katakana kenapa walaupun Lena suka sama kamu, saya tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian.”

Kara makin pucat.

“Pertama, kamu tuh cuma wartawan doang. Gaji kamu berapa sih? Kamu yakin bisa menafkahi anak saya dengan gaji kecil kamu?”

“Ya elah tante, saya baru mau minta izin tante buat pacaran sama Lena, bukan mau ngelamar ini.”

Lillian berhenti bicara.

Kara menaikkan alisnya. “Udah, cuma karena gaji saya kecil jadi tante gak ngasih izin ke saya buat pacaran sama Lena?”

“Iya.”

“Tante udah kaya tapi masih matre.”

Lillian tertawa kencang. “Uang itu segalanya, Nona Danvers. Orang yang bilang kalau uang itu tidak bisa membeli kebahagian antara dia bodoh, bohong atau berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang miskin tetap miskin dengan menanamkan ideologi itu.”

“Buat apa kaya kalau enggak bahagia?!”

Lillian tertawa. “Kebahagiaan itu pasti akan datang sendiri. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika kamu punya rumah sendiri, tidak perlu memikirkan besok harus makan apa, tidak harus ngutang sama tetangga karena gaji kamu dipotong sama bos kamu karena dia mau kampanye?”

Kara terdiam, teringat dengan pemotongan gaji yang dia alami karena salah satu pemegang saham CatCo mau mau jadi calon anggota kongres. Nona Grant berusaha untuk nenolak rencana pemotogan gaji itu, tapi karena Nona Grant bukan pemegang saham, dia tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa.

“Lena tumbuh besar dengan kenyamanan yang hanya bisa dibeli dengan uang. Kamu pikir dengan kekuatan cinta semuanya bisa baik-baik saja?”

“Saya bisa bekerja lebih keras supaya dapat gaji yang lebih.”

“Kapan? Kamu butuh dua atau tiga tahun buat naik jabatan, itu juga kalau bisa. Apa selama itu kamu hanya mengandalkan gaji anak saya untuk hidup? Kamu tidak memberikan apa-apa dalam pernikahan kalian?!”

“Ya ampun tante, daritadi dibilangin saya cuma sungkem buat minta izin mau pacaran sama Lena. Bukan mau ngelamar, tante.”

“Ya pacaran juga butuh modal dong. Kalau kalian pacaran, masa enggak jalan-jalan, atau makan atau apa gitu? Kencan macam apa?”

“Tante emang pernah diajak kencan sama Om Luthor?”

Lillian langsung masang tampang membunuh.

“Er….”

“Maksud tante gini ya,” Lillian menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia mulai kelihatan lelah. “Lena itu hobi makan, turunan dari bapaknya sih. Tante udah berapa kali nyuruh dia diet tapi yang ada malah tante yang kurusan gara-gara stress ngeliat dia makan terus.”

“Tapi Lena masih cantik kok tante!”

“Tante gak peduli dia masih cantik atau enggak, pusing liat tagihan kartu kredit isinya restoran mahal semua.”

“Katanya orang kaya, tapi liat tagihan dari restoran mahal stress.”

“Kalau sekali dua kali sih enggak apa-apa. Ini tiap hari,” Lillian tepuk jidat. “Nah kalo kamu enggak bisa beliin makanan buat Lena pas kencan, gimana nanti pas kalian nikah?”

“Buset deh si tante, saya belum mau ngelamar Lena, tante. Kita masih muda, belum mau nikah.”

“Jangan kelamaan nikah.”

“Tante ngebet banget sih ngedorong Lena buat cepet-cepet nikah…”

“Ya kan udah ada calonnya,” Lillian menyeringai.

“Aduh tante, saya tersanjung tapi…”

“Ih, enak aja,” Lillian menatap Kara dengan geli. “Bukan kamu lah calonnya.”

Kara langsung keringat dingin begitu mendengarnya. “Si…siapa? Apa…? Tante bercanda kan?”

“Maaf ya, tante gak pernah bercanda soal masa depan keluarga Luthor.”

“Siapa…?”

“Datengin aja kantornya Lena, biasanya sih jam segini mereka baru pulang makan siang.”

“Kok tante tau jadwalnya Lena sih? Creepy banget.”

“Lena tuh kalo soal makan selalu on-time, mana pernah dia lupa makan.”

Kara cemberut. Sebelum dia pergi, dia mengambil lagi kantong plastik yang masih dipegang sama pelayan keluarga Luthor yang daritadi masih berdiri di sebelah Lillian. “Kalo gitu itu martabaknya aku ambil lagi. Nanti aku kasih langsung ke Lena.”

Lillian bingung tapi membiarkan Kara untuk mengambil plastiknya. “Dasar pelit.”

 

* * *

 

Kara tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jess duduk di belakang mejanya.

“Halo, Jess.”

Jess tersedak minumannya. “Kara, kamu ngapain ke sini?”

“Mau ketemu sama Lena lah,” Kara mengangkat kantong plastiknya. “Nih, aku bawa martabak toblerone kesukaan Lena.”

Jess cepat-cepat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Lena. “Gak, gak, gak, kamu gak boleh masuk!”

“Loh, kenapa? Hari ini dia gak ada rapat kan?” Kara berusaha untuk melewati Jess.

Sialnya, Jess kalah kuat. Ya jelas aja, kara berotot gitu. Banyak yang ngira Kara berotot gara-gara dia rajin nge-gym, padahal mah gara-gara waktu sekolah dulu dia sama Clark sering bantuin Eliza angkut bahan makanan buat warungnya. Alex mah mana mau ngangkat karung beras atau galon aqua, pura-pura belajar padahal mah nonton film lesbian.

“Lena, aku bawa…”

Kara berhenti berjalan saat dia melihat Lena duduk dipangkuan seorang perempuan yang terlihat familier. Lena mendesah keenakan ketka perempuan itu mencium lehernya.

Kara menjatuhkan plastik yang dia pegang, kalau bukan karena refleks Jess yang cepat, martabak toblerone itu pasti udah hancur.

“Lena…”

Lena menjerit saat mendengar suara Kara dan begitu dia berdiri dari pangkuan perempuan itu, tebakan Kara memang benar.

“Kara, kamu ngapain…”

“Rhea?!”

Rhea menyeringai sambil menjilat jarinya yang basah.

Calonnya Lena itu ibunya Mike?!

“Uh,” Jess melambaikan tangan. “Sori yah, aku gak kuat tahan Kara. Dia kuat banget.”

Lena menghela napas sambil garuk-garuk kepala. “Ya udah, Jess tolong nanti kalo ada telepon bilang aku lagi sibuk ya.”

“Lena, gue tau kerjaan gue apaan. Gue sekretaris lo, gue tau kapan lo bisa diganggu kapan enggak bisa.”

Lena tertawa garing. “Ya udah sana keluar.”

“Martabak toblerone-nya buat gue ya?”

Lena menggeram kesal. “Ya udah sana ambil, tutup lagi pintunya.”

Kara dan Rhea masih saling liat-liatan.

Setelah Jess keluar, Kara baru teriak.

“Lena, jadi ternyata selera kamu itu tante-tante?!” Kara menunjuk ke arah Rhea yang masih duduk di kursinya Lena. “Pantes aja kamu gak pernah mau pacaran sama aku!”

“Lebih tepatnya tante-tante kaya,” Rhea terkekeh geli sambil mengambil… Tunggu, apa itu?!

Kara berteriak kencang saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Rhea masukkan ke dalam kantong jasnya. “ITU CELANA DALEM SIAPA?!”

Lena menggeram kesal dan mengambil celana dalam itu dari tangan Rhea. “Jangan mesum!”

“Loh, tadi kan kamu yang ngasih itu ke aku?”

“Soalnya aku lupa gak bawa gag ball bukan buat…”

“GAG BALL?!” Teriakan Kara makin kencang.

Rhea cuma tertawa dan sandaran ke kursi.

“Jangan ketawa!” Lena tadinya mau melempar Rhea dengan dalamannya, tapi tidak jadi karena dia gak ada cadangan celana dalam lagi di kantor.

“Lena, aku butuh penjelasan sekarang juga!”

“Oke, oke, sabar!” Lena menaikkan nada suaranya. “Bisa gak sih gak usah teriak-teriak segala?”

Kara menatap lantai kantor Lena. “Maaf.”

“Awalnya aku juga gak mau sama tante-tante mesum yang satu ini,” Lena mendelik ke arah Rhea. Sementara yang dipelototin cuma ketawa. “Tapi Luthor Corp lagi butuh suntikan dana, dan perusahaan Rhea butuh partner buat proyek baru mereka. Karena Daxamite itu perusahaan baru, belum banyak investor yang percaya sama mereka…”

“Tapi mereka percaya sama Luthor Corp,” ucap Kara pelan.

“Iya, makanya Luthor Corp sama Daxamite jadi sering kerja bareng karena itu.”

“Terus kenapa Tante Lillian jodohin kamu sama Rhea?” Kara menunjuk ke arah Rhea. “Dia seumuran sama mama kamu, bahkan lebih tua!”

“Umur sih boleh tua, tapi jiwa masih muda.”

Lena menghela napas. “Please stop talking. Kamu tuh gak membantu.”

Rhea hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Lena menghela napas.

“Terus apa hubungannya antara kerja sama perusahaan dengan Tante Lillian jodohin kamu?!”

“Kamu tahu kan kalau Rhea itu kaya?”

“Pasti dia tahu, Mike kan sering ngajak dia jalan-jalan.” Rhea menepuk jidatnya. “Ngomong-ngomong kamu ngapain di sini? Bukannya Mike lagi jalan-jalan ke Hawaii?”

“Aku sama Mike udah lama putus, tante.”

“Jangan panggil tante dong, berasa jadi tua.”

“Rhea, kamu emang udah tua,” gumam Lena. “Kamu inget kan alesan aku awalnya gak ma jalan sama kamu?”

“Karena kamu mau nyium aku terus?”

“Tante-tante mesum satu ini,” Lena melempar Rhea dengan pulpen yang dia ambil dari mejanya. “Karena kita sering dikira ibu-anak, tau.”

“Oh ya? Sudah lupa.”

“HALO, AKU MASIH DI SINI!” Kara melambaikan tangan. “Tolong jangan sibuk sama dunia sendiri dong!”

“Ya intinya,” Lena menghela napas dan menatap Kara sekali lagi. “Mamaku pikir akan lebih fleksibel kalau aku sama Rhea nikah.”

“Terus kamu nerima gitu aja?!”

“Awalnya sih enggak,” Lena garuk-garuk kepala, dia terlihat malu. “Rhea tuh mesum, usil, sok gaul padahal dia gagal paham.”

“Hei,” Rhea protes.

“Tapi terus dia beliin aku makanan terus, aku jadi suka.”

“Kamu suka sama orang gara-gara dia suka nraktir kamu?! Lena apa-apaan kamu!”

“Siapa yang engga sih, Kara? Kamu juga jadi suka sama aku gara-gara aku sering beliin kamu makan siang kan?”

“Iya juga sih.”

“Aku enggak tau kalau kamu suka sama aku, Kara,” Lena mengigit bibir bawahnya. “Ditambah lagi hubungan kamu sama Mike makin serius, jadi aku pikir awalnya Rhea bisa jadi distraksi… Dari persaanku buat kamu.”

“Lena…”

Lena menggelengkan kepala. “Plus aku kasian liat kamu setiap kali ketemu sama mamaku.”

“Kasian?!”

“Kara, kamu tau kan mamaku itu matre banget,” Lena menghela napas. “Dia sering ngejek kamu kalau kita ketemuan, aku gak tega liat kamu diejek mamaku terus, Kara.”

“Tapi aku rela diejek sama Tante Lillian, aku rela asal aku bisa sama kamu!”

Lena menggeleng sedih. “Enggak segampang itu, Kara. Masa sih kamu tiba-tiba nuntut aku buat pacaran sama kamu gitu aja?”

“Aku gak nuntut kamu! Tapi aku mutusin Mike karena aku sadar kalo aku sayang sama kamu!”

“Aku gak minta kamu buat mutusin Mike, Kara,” Lena menggeram marah. “Dan kamu sadar gak sih, itu keliatannya aku jadi semacam rebound buat kamu. Aku layak mendapatkan lebih dari jadi rebound.”

Kara berusaha menahan tangis, tapi Lena benar. Kara kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Lena. Dia berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya seperti ditusuk dengan pisau tumpul berkali-kali.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kara celingak-celinguk. “Uh, martabak tobleronenya mana ya?”

“Oh,” Lena berkedip. “Tadi diambil sama Jess.”

“Nanti tante beliin yang banyak,” ucap Rhea sambil main hape.

“Engga usah,” Kara menggeleng. Hancur sudah impiannya untuk makan martabak toblerone mahal. Kara memeluk Lena beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya sambil tersenyum sedih. “Semoga kamu bahagia sama mamanya Mike.”

Kara berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis sambil berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya Lena seperti di anime.

**Author's Note:**

> masih sering main di tumblr? sama dong, gw @nightwhite13


End file.
